Todo Cambio
by milushi
Summary: sasuke regresa a konoha con la intencion de destruir la aldea... pero en su camino se encuentra con una persona que le demostrará que todo ha cambiado


Un pelinegro llegaba a konoha junto a sus tres compañeros de equipo, ellos planeaban como realizarían su misión sin darse cuenta que no tan lejos de ellos se encontraba una pelirosa…

- entonces este es el plan!

- empecemos! – dijo Suigetsu

- si, empecemos la destrucción de konoha!! – gritó el pelinegro

- que dijiste?? - dijo una voz femenina que sasuke reconocio al instante

- sakura…¿?

- volviste para destruir konoha?

- bien, creo que mejor los dejamos solos… - dijo suigetsu

- como que los dejam..! – dijo karin

- ya váyanse!! – dijo el pelinegro

- si, ya nos vamos! te vemos después!

- naruto no lo va a permitir! y yo tampoco!! – gritó la pelirosa

- piensas pelear en contra mia?

- si es por la aldea si!

- sakura… yo… pensaba buscarte para decirte algo…

- que?

- yo… no pienso lastimarte… quiero que vengas conmigo cuando termine mi mision!

- que dijiste??

- yo no te quiero hacer daño…

- por que? por que me haces esto??

- …

- no sabes lo que yo sufrí cuando te fuiste! te roge que te quedaras conmigo y tu no me hiciste caso! yo te amaba sasuke! traté de arrancarme el corazon para dejar de amarte, pero no lo logre, por mas que luché no pude hacerlo…

- sakura…

- que crees que sentí cuando no quisiste volver a la aldea? me hiciste mucho daño sasuke! ahora vienes y me dices que me vaya contigo…!

- se que te lastime… y me arrepiento, por eso ahora quiero que te vayas conmigo, no te quiero volver a lastimar..!

- y entonces por que quieres destruir konoha?!

- eso… te lo explicaré después… pero ten por seguro que es una buena razón..!

- no me importa! para mi nada justifica que quieras destruir tu aldea sasuke! asi no me mates igual me lastimarías! el destruir konoha significa destruir a todas las personas que quiero!! y que tu también quieres a pesar de todo…

- yo no quiero a nadie de esa aldea!!

- que te pasa sasuke?! que te sucedió?

- tu no lo entiendes!

- esta bien! si no me lo quieres decir no me importa, solo quiero que sepas que yo no voy a permitir que le hagas algo a la aldea!

- sakura..!

- yo ya no soy la misma de antes sasuke!! he madurado! he aprendido a defenderme! tal vez no soy tan fuerte como tu o naruto! pero si se trata de defender a mi aldea, a mis amigos, a mi familia, estoy dispuesta a darlo todo!! hasta mi propia vida..!

- …

- déjame en paz sasuke! y piénsalo! yo tampoco te quiero hacer daño pero… si es por la aldea soy capaz de cualquier cosa! tenlo por seguro!!

- ….

- adios!

- espera!

- que quieres?

- yo tampoco soy el mismo de antes…

- eso ya lo note desde hace mucho..!

- se que cuando me fui te dije que eras una molestia… pero quiero que sepas que no siento eso… nunca lo sentí, solo te lo dije para que no sufrieras, y no te doliera tanto mi partida…

- …

- ahora, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que te necesito!

- sasuke-kun…!

- perdóname sakura… se que es un poco tarde pero… de verdad te necesito

- no! no me puedes hacer esto!! lo siento sasuke pero… no se si sea verdad lo que me dices… no te puedo creer! cuando te fuiste mi corazón estaba herido… y hubo una sola persona que me ayudo a curar esas heridas…

- esa persona es…

- no importa quien sea! con todo lo que has hecho sasuke, no te puedo creer, por mas que quiera no puedo! mi corazón no me deja creerte!

- dijiste que me amabas no?

- exacto! te amaba… pero ya no…

- …¿que?...

- aunque tarde mucho tiempo para olvidarte, al fin lo hice! tal vez si hubieras hecho esto algún tiempo atrás yo hubiera corrido a tus brazos! pero todo cambio! ahora ya no siento lo mismo! ya no soy la misma!

- sakura…

- si es verdad que me necesitas, lo siento, pero no puedo ir contigo! yo también necesito de alguien, antes ese alguien eras tu, pero ahora…

- entiendo…

- adios sasuke… a pesar de todo, nunca te voy a olvidar…! – dijo la pelirosa para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar

- adios… solo… te quiero pedir un favor…

- cual?

- no le digas a naruto que tuvimos esta conversación!

- esta bien!

- cuidate… yo tampoco te voy a olvidar… sakura…

- adios…

FIN


End file.
